Your Shadowhunter Story (Interactive Story)
by Cathysterical
Summary: Things are not going so well. You visit your biological dad and find him dead. Your best friend has become a complete total stranger, and there's Clary. A mysterious girl who keeps telling you you're a Shadowhunter, and that you're not safe. What do you do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 **Author's note, please read!**

 **Alex is the character you are playing as. Alex is short of Alexandra if you're a girl, and Alexander if you're a boy.**

 **There are elements of romance in this story. I'm sorry if you're not fine with the boy you're going to fall in love with, but remember you're neither a girl or a boy.**

 **PS: these sections are only shown if there is romance in that chapter**

 **This is written in your POV.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story! I know you will…**

As the car crunches to a stop outside Walmart, you wearily unbuckle your seatbelt. Another school day was over. Which meant another night spent with your crazy, drunken dad. Your mum was out of town for a business trip, so you had to spend a few nights at his run-down apartment.

"Thanks for the ride, Sam." You mutter, slightly disgruntled. "Call me?"

"Yeah. Good luck. You sure need it." Sam flashes you a grin, and with that, his window rolls up. You watch as his car skids away, coughing as puffs of smoke and dust blew up into your face.

Sam was your best friend. You first met him in an alleyway when you were being bullied by the preps of your school. He then patched you up, and started playing with you. He was one of your only friends.

You double-check the address to check if you got the right place.

You look the building up and down. It looks abandoned, and old. It looks like it hadn't been renovated or even patched up in fifty years.

With a small exhale; you climb the winding staircases until you find Room 205.

"Right, Alex, there's no turning back now." You tell yourself, but you can't unravel the nervous knots that bunched together in your stomach

You haven't seen your biological dad in years. Not since you found him cheating on your mother with a much younger woman.

You knock quietly on the door. Minutes pass, and no one answers the door.

"He must be out today." You think to yourself. You turn to leave, but a nagging feeling stops you. Something wasn't right.

You're scared now. You kick the door open, and to your surprise, it falls onto the ground, making a squelchy sound. Red is splattered across the walls, and the wooden door is immediately soaked in a red liquid.

Your throat tightens. You smell metal.

Was someone playing a joke on you? It wasn't funny.

You move through the muck on the ground tentatively, and that was when you smell the stench.

With your heart in your throat, you shove the kitchen door open quickly and gasp in horror.

On the floor, you see a bloody body. His facial features are utterly unrecognizable. His eyes, ripped out of their sockets, were left dangling by a red vein. You can see that his mouth had been pried open brutally. His body was bent in a position, which was painful even to look at.

You know, with a sinking feeling, that this was your father.

* * *

 **What do you do?**

 **Choose one option.**

 **Option 1: Call the police**

 **Option 2: Call your friends**

* * *

 **Option 1:**

You panic and call the police, stuttering into the phone. As the line ended, you stare blankly at the phone for a few moments, before exiting the flat and going home.

You attempt to do some homework, but you are distracted. Images of the twisted body keep coming back to you. You are frightened that someone could have the heart to do anything like that.

At last, your stomach rumbles, and you unleash your pug named Magda, then go out to grab dinner.

You order a Hawaiian pizza and sit down to wait, for a second forgetting that you had unleashed Magda. She starts barking ferociously and you attempt to shush her, but it doesn't work. You take her outside and grab her, but she is too fast. She races down into an alleyway.

You sigh and run after her.

* * *

 **Option 2:**

You jab numbers into your phone. Your heart is beating like crazy, and you are praying, praying and praying that someone will pick up.

"Hello?" A muffled voice asks.

"Oh, thank god!" Relief pours into your voice as you struggle to explain all that has happened.

The muffled voice speaks halfheartedly "Look, I don't know what the hell happened to you, but I know you were in the wrong place in the wrong time. Someone will find him, I swear. You need to take a chill pill. We're clubbing. You should come."

"Of course," You automatically answer, "I'll be there in an hour."

You hear a smile on the other end of the line.

"You bet, Alex."

You get dressed and soon, you are out of the door.

The party has been going on for a while now, and you are having a blast.

Then all of a sudden, you notice this girl. She is watching you. You think she is interested in you.

You walk up to her and say "Sup, giiiirl?"

She smiles, but the smile does not reach her eyes.

 _She looks young, you note. She looks like she's in her late teens. A year or so older than you._

She pulls her hands out of her pockets and holds it out. "Hey, I'm Clary."

You take her hand, mesmerized by her sea green eyes. You have never seen eyes like such before. "I'm Alex."

Clary stares at you, eyes piercing through you, unravelling all your secrets. You squirm uncomfortably. Something about her makes you feel...strange. "Yeah, I know. Your name is Alexandra/Alexander Brenner. You like to call yourself Alex. You attend Clearwater High. You live with your mum, because your dad cheated on your mum a few years ago." She looks up defiantly, and proclaims in a bold voice "I also know you were on your way to visit your biological dad today, and found him dead."

You are surprised and confused. "What? Wait, do you mean you killed my dad?" Your eyebrows furrow as you try to piece everything together.

Clary shakes her head and continues solemnly "No, I didn't. Look, this is going to sound very bizarre and strange, but I need you to stay away from Sam, your best friend. No kidding, he is dangerous. You need to stay away from him, please." Her eyes plead with you.

You take a step back. "Why is he dangerous?" You demand.

Clary runs a hand through her red locks and whispers, "If I tell you, you won't believe me."

You look unconvinced. "I will, if you tell me the truth."

You watch as Clary takes a deep breath, as if she was mentally preparing herself.

Clary beckons you forward.

You warily walk towards her, and you feel her lips graze your earlobe gently. She then proceeds to whisper, "Sam is a demon in disguise. He is out to kill you." She takes a few steps back, gazing at you sadly.

"If you don't believe me, you will die. I have had this experience before."

Your eyes sweep her up and down. You are not sure if she is lying or not.

* * *

 **What do you do?**

 **Choose one option.**

 **Option 1: You believe her.**

 **Option 2: You don't believe her.**

* * *

 **Option 1:**

You place a hand on her shoulder and say, "I believe you." You see her shoulders visibly relax and this time she smiles for real.

"That's good. I thought you would call me a madwoman and run away…"

You throw your head back and laugh. As if you would do anything like that.

"So…" Clary drifted off, looking at you slightly bashfully.

"Yeah?"

"If you really believe me, keep it low. Don't go to school and definitely don't see any of your friends. Especially Sam. Oh…and also…here. This is a seraph blade. If any demons come looking for you, just use this as a normal blade. Beware though…don't use it on mundanes—uh, I mean, humans. Mortals. They'll burst into flames."

She hands you a crystal clear blade with intricate designs on it.

"Well, I have to go. Goodbye, Alex. I hope to see you again."

You watch her round off into a corner and disappear.

My. What a day.

* * *

 **Option 2:**

You step back and turn away from her.

"I don't believe you…"

You watch Clary out of the corner of your eye. She looks sad, but determined.

She responded sadly "I understand. I didn't believe the people when they first told me this whole thing. I know it's bizarre, I know it's crazy. But please, try to really think about it, you know? Though I cannot let you die, so I will convince you to the best!"

You start to walk away.

Clary chases after you and says "Hey, Alex! Wait up!"

She presses a knife into your hand.

"For the love of God, please don't go to school and definitely don't see any of your friends. Especially Sam. This is a seraph blade. If any demons come looking for you, just use this as a normal blade. Beware though…don't use it on mundanes—uh, I mean, humans. Mortals. They'll burst into flames."

* * *

 **What do you do?**

 **Choose one option.**

 **Option 1: accept the blade.**

 **Option 2: Drop it on the ground and keep going.**

* * *

 **Option 1:**

"Thank you." You say sincerely. You turn around and walk away.

* * *

 **Option 2:**

"I can't take this." You say quietly.

And with that, you drop the blade onto the ground, and walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hey, thanks for the review! I had no idea how to put breaks, but now I do, so :). Well, enjoy the story! Sorry I can't update so much, I am pretty busy. Hopefully Easter break comes quicker, so I can update this story and others!_

 _Slowly, you look at the creature, eyes casted unwavering upon its twisted face. You feel like you cannot trust anything, not since what happened with Clary. The light casts a sickly colour on it, and you shudder involuntarily. A putrid smell drifts towards you. Your throat tightens, and you retch, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. Staggering upwards, you push your thick brown hair out of your eyes, and demand, "What are you?" In one clenched hand, you have a seraph blade. You have no idea how you have obtained it. Your other hand lays limply by your side, unable to do anything. You stare up at the creature, and meet its eyes, betraying no emotion. But in your heart, you feel terror and repulsion for the creature in front of you. It can kill, with no mercy. It looks down upon others, and underestimates. It is a disgraceful creature._

 _The thing looks at you, surprised, and then it laughs a grating sound. "Me?" It utters. "Me, I am the great demon Marbas."_

 _You feel very, very far away. Your laugh echoes in your own ears, a cold menacing laugh, and you hear yourself speak "You, Marbas, a great demon? You have done nothing but cause terror and destruction upon families, and people. You think you're powerful? Well, take this!" You feel your body surge forwards, and you are suddenly thrown into the air. You feel the wind against your cheeks, your hair brushing against your forehead. You see the night sky and the small, glittering stars. "The stars are always with you, Alex…" you hear your dead mother's voice whisper during her last moments, cradling you like a child. With a jolt, you remember there is no one left in your life. No one would care if you died. You plummet back towards the ground, and you dip your head backwards, and arch your back, enjoying the breeze and the whistle of air in your ears. That's right. No one would care if you died._

 _You snap back to reality as a yellowish barbed tail wraps itself around you, and in seconds, you are trapped in it. Marbas leers at you, its eyes unfeeling, teeth grotesque, and scales glittering under the lamppost. "What did you think, little Shadowhunter? You thought you could trick me? Me, the great demon Marbas?" You feel your innards squish and squelch, and suddenly you are filled with a terrible pain. You feel your body beginning to tear up, and burn. Your face twists and you scream a blood-curdling cry for help. You are sucked into a hole of darkness, and you grab at the hands reaching out for you, but you can't reach any of them. You see a familiar head. "Clary!" You gasp, and grab her shoulder. She looks up, and your hand drops from her shoulder. Her face was smooth and clear, and had indentations of where her eyes should have been. You start to back away, in terror, but she is too quick, and you watch in terror as a clear blade plunges into your heart._

* * *

You wake up. The room is too quiet. You hear your rough breathing, and you feel like you had just run a marathon. You press your trembling, clammy hand against your heart. Your heart is beating irregularly. You stumble up and towards the window, opening it to clear the tight feeling in your chest. The moonlight slips through the windows, and casts a light upon your skin. You see a layer of sweat covering your skin. You feel sick to the stomach. An owl hoots, and you glance up, your pulse racing. Out the corner of your eye, you see a symbol on the wall, of swirling black lines.

You turn towards the wall and exhale sharply. You see nothing but your posters and pictures. You slump onto the armchair. You must be going crazy now.


	3. Chapter 3

You drift back off into a restless sleep, tossing and turning. You barely get any sleep. You keep seeing a mark composed of swirly black lines. You know you've seen this sign before, but you can't place a finger on it.

You realize it is a Monday today. You have to go to school. But Clary's voice echoes in your mind… _"You cannot go to school no matter what."_

You are overcome with a strange desire to see Sam (for those who forgot, Sam is your best friend), but according to Clary, he was a demon in disguise trying to kill you.

* * *

What do you do?

Option 1: You go to school

Option 2: You stay at home

* * *

 **Option 1:**

"Screw this," you find yourself thinking, "I don't even know that girl. Who knows, she could be a demon herself." You swing your bag onto your shoulders and sweep out the door.

Upon reaching school, you feel a bit disappointed. Sam was nowhere to be seen. Class was boring as usual, and you find yourself idly doodling symbols on your textbook and daydreaming. When you look down to see what you have doodled, you proceed to rub it out, but you realize something—it was the same symbol you saw last night.

Heart hammering against your chest, you tell yourself it's nothing, and probably just something you saw on TV.

Your teacher tells you to read something from the passage, and you attempt to read, but you cannot, because all the words and letters are just swimming in front of your eyes and forming those swirly black marks that you cannot understand.

You don't feel well.

After class ends, you get a call from Sam asking to meet up at the Rock Café. He says he's in a bit of an iffy situation and needs you to come, so you oblige.

* * *

 **Option 2:**

You believe Clary. She didn't look like a person who would deceive. You decide to do a bit of reading and research for your class project. When you Google search some images, all you find is the black swirly mark. You shake your head in frustration. You were really going crazy.

A couple of hours pass and you are beginning to feel safe, when the phone rings. You stand up cautiously and hold the phone in your hand, watching it ring. It was Sam.

* * *

What do you do?

Option 1: You pick up the phone

Option 2: You leave it to ring.

* * *

 **Option 1:**

You leave it to ring. You phone chimes a few seconds later, with a text message saying:

"Yo, it's Sam. Come down to the Rock Café. Stuck in another date with this annoying girl. Help, please? You know I need you."

You sigh. Sam was always in these situations. It wasn't like it was going to be any different. You were only going to be out for a while, so why not? Plus, he IS your best friend. You hesitate, then quickly reply:

"Hey Sam, sorry for not answering your call, I was in the bathroom. I'll be there in 5. See you till then."

* * *

 **Option 2:**

You pick up and say "Hello?"

You hear Sam's cheerful voice on the other line "Hey, uh, Alex, I'm in a really, really tight situation right now. Stuck in a date with this horrible girl with ten pounds of makeup on her face. I swear, if she kisses me I'll retch. Help me out?"

You find yourself unable to resist the urge to laugh, so you laugh out loud.

"Yeah, 'course I'll help. We're best pals! See you in five, man."

You hear Sam smile "Of course. And…thanks."

You hang up.

* * *

The ride took longer than expected, and you arrive twenty minutes late. An irritated looking Sam steps out of the café. He doesn't look friendly. But when he sees you, his face transforms into a tight smile. He approaches you and snakes his arms around your waist, and mutters into your ear "Dude, what took so long?" You resist the urge to push him away, and gingerly put your arms around him. "I'm sorry, traffic." He steps away and throws his hands into the air "Traffic, how dare you keep me from my babe. Well, now the girl's gone—yes, I handled her well, and no, she didn't kiss me—you wanna hang out? **"**

You shift uncomfortably under his gaze "I, well, I promised to come by Luna's house…" He steps closer to you, looking almost threatening. "Please?" One look from him silenced you. You knew there was no way out. "But I can hang out a bit…" He steps back, grinning. "That's my man." He takes your hand, and you shudder. You never liked Sam romantically, but he always did. It was the girls that surrounded him that bothered you immensely. It was gross. You try to pull your hand out of his, but he didn't take the sign. Instead, he tightened his grip on your hand.

Once you are inside, Sam hands you a mug of coffee. "Coffee, freshly brewed. What better way to start a date?" You shake your head and are suddenly very interested in a patchwork cushion. "Sam, we talked about this before…can we please just be friends?" Sam looks at you with a piteous expression as he trails his finger along your chin. You take another sip of the coffee.

You suddenly feel very lightheaded, and you feel a quenching **need** for Sam to be on top of you.

Sam leans his face towards you, and you push your lips towards his in desire. You are growing crazier with the minute, and in a matter of seconds, your hands are in his hair, and you are kissing him with the most passion you have ever kissed any lover. Teeth against teeth, tongue against tongue. You shiver as he licks your bottom lip, and when you look into his eyes, the normally lighthearted blue is gone and replaced by dark pools of desire. You squirm in his locked embrace and tug the hem of shirt down. He takes the hint and pulls his sweater off, oblivious to the people around him. He nips and sucks on your neck, leaving you breathless. You somehow end up on his lap.

"Now, I only want one thing from you." He breathes seductively into your ear. You shiver and pant "Anything. God, I'll—I'll do anything for you."

He kisses the side of your jaw and whispers "Have you had any contact with anyone with green eyes and red hair, by any chance?"

Your blood runs cold as you remember you are not supposed to be with Sam. But you cannot control your actions. You feel like you are under some sort of spell.

"Yes." The word spills out of your mouth. You are horrified at yourself.

He swears quietly and pushes you off his lap. Your cheeks flush and you mutter in annoyance "And then you go and get me all worked up for nothing, Sam."

You watch as he makes a call. The words are spoken quietly, but you catch a few words like "She's here" and "I'll meet you". Sam turns towards you with a false smile; you know him well enough to discern between his fake and real smiles. "Baby, they aren't good people. The Shadowhunters, I mean. They're monsters. They killed my family. Look, I'll even show you proof to prove how evil they are."

He takes you by the hand and half drags and pulls you to an alleyway. He turns away from you. You are still filled with desire. You lay your head on his shoulder, until you realize he was growing larger—bigger, taller and bluer. He turns around and you find yourself staring in horror at a grotesque blue face three times the size of your own head. You recognize it as the same one from your dreams. A split-second too late, you scream, and a hand comes clamping down onto your mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! I'm soooo sorry I haven't been updating this in while, there are just so many tests! I'll try to update this at the end of June though, so turn on updates so you can get reading asap! Anyways, hope you enjoy this one, and...well...let's just say there are gonna be tons of plot twists.

Chapter 4:

You squirm and gasp as the thing—who was once Sam— wrapped his slimy, yellow barbed tail around your waist. You could breath, but not enough to satisfy. At any rate, you could pass out. You dimly register another slimy tentacle reaching towards your neck, and you frantically writhe away from it, heart pounding and mouth dry. You try to scream, but all you can manage is an inaudible squeak.

You loll to the side weakly, supported only by Sam's clawed blue arms. You feel your energy draining rapidly and you wonder if this was the end for you. But it couldn't be. You were yet to experience college, to kiss your spouse at your wedding with your loved ones cheering for you, and hold the hand of your first child. Your life couldn't end yet. Feeling a surge of adrenaline swim through your veins, you snap your head upwards and in a clear, level voice, you say "Sam. Let me go."

You thought saw a flash of uncertainty in Sam's eyes, but as soon as you blinked, it was gone. He had changed back into his human form, but you were still too weak to struggle out of his arms. "Sam," you repeat, "please, let me go. You can't get anything out of me by killing me." Sam laughed, his voice tinged with melancholy, "I wish, Alex. But you don't know anything about me. Think of all the fame I would achieve in the underworld." He said, in a high, hard voice. Then his twinkling eyes looked at you pointedly, eyelashes lowered. In the moonlight, he looked very desirable. You shudder at yourself when you realized something. You wanted him. Terribly. You regretted all the times you pushed him away with a deep, sharp pain resonating from your chest.

"Then kill me now." Your eyes plead with him silently. His eyes softened at your scrutiny and then smoldered when you pouted your lips. You knew could manipulate him. Gazing at him softly, you whisper into his ear "Please?" The word was his undoing, and immediately his eyes unraveled and finally, you could see his conflicting emotions. You knew he loved you, but he also had to kill you. Placing a hand out, you cup his cheek with your cold, trembling fingers, and raise your eyes to his. Your breath catches in your throat when he growls, almost inhumanely, and shoves off the wall, pushing himself against your body. He trails his fingers up and down your arms, along your jawline and across the shape of your lips, raising goose bumps on your skin. You shiver involuntarily. In one swift movement, his lips capture yours. Aching with desire, you never knew you could feel anything as strong as this for the boy in front of you. His lips were everywhere, burning you with a mere touch, but also sending shivers up your spine. He was quenching the fire in your lungs, the need for love in your life. "Sam…" you moan into his mouth, your breath mixing with his. Then he freezes. Carefully untangling himself from your arms, he moves away from you. His face was bright red and flushed, and he runs his fingers through his hair, eyes averting from yours. Your heart was in your throat and it beat erratically and irresponsibly and you felt well. You couldn't help grinning sheepishly. "Sam?" You ask, your voice husky and strangely attractive, even to your own ears.

Sam turns towards you; eyes anguished, lips turned downwards at the ends "Oh, Alex! What would I do with you! I want you so much, oh god. I-I can't kill you. I can't bring myself to do this. I thought if you didn't reciprocate my feelings it would be easier, but it's hard either way! Oh, Alex!" Sam wraps his arms around you, anguished. "I just wish it wasn't so hard." Sam sighs, agonized. You wrap your arms around his neck and whisper into his ear "I might have never noticed this before, but I think I like you too much." Sam shifts slightly and said apologetically "We can't be together. Your kind hunts my kind. We're enemies." You narrow your eyes and whisper rashly "But we don't need to follow those rules! We can run away together and—" Sam silences you with a finger to your lips "But they'll track me down soon enough and have me killed. I don't want to put you in any danger." You frown and whisper "But— " Sam, once again interrupts you with a lingering kiss. "Promise me one thing." His steady eyes hold yours and you are staggering over how perfect he is, and how you never noticed. "I—erm, anything."

You watch as his hand unconsciously ran circles over your knuckles, the same way he always did at school to comfort you when you got bullied, and you are overwhelmed with an unconditional love for this raven-haired boy. His eyes pierced through yours as he said, "Leave me. I promise you I will contact you but you need to leave me first. I promise I'll come back for you and we can stay together for however long you want." You hesitate. You didn't want him to go. But his unwavering gaze captures yours, dazzling you, and you find yourself unwilling to make him upset. You nod unwillingly and he leans forward, plants one more kiss on your lips and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I had no time but that's not an excuse! I swear I will try to update once a month, but please don't expect them to be too long, it takes time and thought to write a chapter! Anyways, love you guys. Make sure to hit the follow button to know when the next chapter is out for this story! Let's get right into the story now!

It had been a few months since Sam left. He "moved to Atlanta", with his imaginary parents. At least that's what he told everyone. It wasn't that much of a big deal to you, anyway. You also "moved to Tallahassee", but in fact, you got transferred to the New York Institute.

Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale, two of the top famous Shadowhunters, ran the New York Institute. The first time you stepped foot into the Institute, your breath was stolen away as you peered through the several hallways, all lit by witchlight and adorned by tapers in glittering, golden candelabras. It was simply stunning.

During your time in the Institute, you were given a copy of the Shadowhunter's Codex. Clary and Jace were not too traditional, having broken many laws themselves—in a good way, since they saved the world. Clary had jokingly handed you her copy of the Codex, winking and saying that it would come in handy. Inside, there were scribbles and doodles and things that made you laugh sometimes. You also found out a lot about yourself, but there were still questions unanswered.

You found out you were adopted, and taken away from your biological mother because her marks were stripped off and her name struck off the Clave list. Her name was Kiana Blackwright. No one had heard of her for over two decades. You never found out who your father was, but you know that he was _parabatai_ with your mother. He left when he found about the pregnancy. He didn't have the guts to take care of a child, and to face the consequences of making love with his _parabatai_. Coward. But eventually, he was found, and was too exiled.

This was where things had gone wrong. The Clave had intended to pass you to an elderly Shadowhunter couple to care for, but they were intercepted and they lost baby Alex, who was found and taken in by mundanes. Then you grew to age 14, unaware of your true identity.

And then there was Brett. He came from Copenhagen Institute, coming to New York to learn about different Shadowhunter cultures. He had a narrow face, with angular cheekbones, a slightly pointed chin and a hard jawline. His almond shaped eyes were gleaming pearls of silver. Too bright to be grey, and too dark to be white. They sat below trim eyebrows, just a shade darker than his hair. A long, straight nose hung above full, luscious lips which were slightly parted. Chestnut coloured thick, unruly hair spiraled in soft, short tuffs, ending just below his earlobes, softening his angular edges.

Standing lightly on the balls of his feet, he walked with his back straight, a confident gait. He had a steady gaze, and the air of authority was palpable around him. Lean and hard muscle bundled underneath his thin t-shirts, which made you flush rouge and look away. He was beautiful.

You were so drawn to him. You loved the way his muscled chest rumbled beneath your palms as you whispered to each other at night, wrapped and safe in each other's arms. Sifting your fingers through his thick hair, as you pressed your lips against his in a fiery but passionate battle. But a nagging feeling always nipped at you. Having no other choice, you always pushed it down. Sam was the past. Sam wasn't going to come back anymore. Always sensing your unease, Brett chalked it down to him leaving soon, unable to think of another reason.

You were so scared to tell him about Sam. You couldn't imagine seeing his eyes scrunched up with hatred and disgust and _anger_ directed at you. No one wanted a partner who had such a fickle-minded heart with a _demon_ , no less.

So you kept your thoughts to yourself.

Author's note: Sooooo are you team #Samlex or team #Alexett? Put your thoughts down by reviewing, I would love to know what side you are on!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! There's no excuse for this but I was really busy at one point and I couldn't update much. I promise I'll update more in the coming weeks to make up for it!

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review! Sorry this chapter is choice-free, because if I try to fit all the choices I want to do in here, then it will take ages to write, and also will be EXTREMELY long. So please bear with me! This chapter will be a bit short but I promise the next one will be longer.

Chapter 6:

"Balance! Flip! Again!" called Beatriz Mendoza, the new trainer at the New York Institute. A tan lady, she had lean long arms. Thick, wavy raven-coloured hair curved down her neck and tickled the smooth skin on the inside of her forearms. Her eyes were a gentle charcoal black too, and her smile a warm one, but you couldn't let her kind façade deceive you! She was an awfully tough trainer, and worked you for hours non-stop.

"Tomorrow, same time. You can go now." You nod your head in thanks and trudge towards the small showering area. Turning your back to Beatriz, you begin to pick off your black gear, sighing as the black leather peels off your sweaty skin. You notice yellow-purple bruises dotting your arms and legs from the failed attempts at a backflip. Hell, your muscles were going to hurt tomorrow.

You step into the shower and turn the knobs on the shower, and your response was almost immediate. Hot water collides with your skin, releasing the pent up tension in your tired muscles. The water slowly warms your body, soothing the aching from your limbs. You close your eyes and sigh in pleasure as the warm steam envelops you. You reach out for the shampoo, and your hands meet with your thick brown hair, flitting and dancing between the scalp and the ends of your hair, gently untangling the knots in between. You were never one for looks.

Slowly, you drag the bar of soap across your body, lathering over your patterned skin and rinsing the soapsuds off. Letting the water drip over your body once again, you rub your hands over your body, reveling in the smoothness of your skin under the flow of water. You couldn't get enough of the hot water, especially since it was winter now. But time was scarce, and you had to get to your demon languages class.

Wrapping a towel around yourself, you step out of the shower. You shiver as soon as the chilled air hits your body. Beginning to scour for some fresh, clean gear, you sense a presence behind you. Whipping around hastily, you grab the closest thing to you, which happens to be a bottle of lotion.

Skirting around the counter, knocking over several racks of towels, you raise the bottle of lotion high above your head.

"Who's there?" You call out, uncertainty and fear making your voice tremble.

Taking a deep breath, you shout, in a much stronger voice. "I dare you to step out!"

Suddenly, you don't sense the presence anymore. Fear rises in your throat, clenching it shut, locking you in place. Paralyzing you. _Now is a great time to get scared,_ your mind screams. As a pair of warm arms intertwine around you and fold on top of your stomach, you realize that it wasn't fear locking you in place, but an _actual, living person._

"You okay?" Brett laughs, his breath tickling your ear, sending pleasant tingles up and down your spine. Goosebumps erupt on your skin, still wet from your shower. Anticipation prickles over your body, stealing your breath away. You feel alive, and you feel _well_.

"Idiot." You mutter softly, with a hint of jest, and turn in his arms to plant a kiss on his neck. Above, you hear Brett's sharp intake of breath, and his arms squeezing your waist, reveling in you.

You feel incredible whenever you are around Brett. He was like a tap to your raging waterfall. He could shut you off and make you feel calm whenever he wanted. Pulling back, you watch his dark eyelashes flutter with each puff of breath, and the rise and fall of his hard chest. He was beautiful.

You lean forward and rest your forehead on his. His sudden lunge away surprises you, and you find yourself gazing into his ethereal silver eyes as he grips your face in ferocity. This was a side of Brett you rarely saw, when his instincts took over and his calm demeanor was ripped away. This was a time when he desired you and only you.

And he was going to stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

"Brett?" You reach up and stroke his cheek, hoping to calm him down. You had to go to your demon languages lesson. Jace wasn't going to be happy if he found you and Brett sneaking off together.

"Kiss me." He mumbles into your neck, leaning into you heavily. You shudder as you feel his lips ghosting over your neck. But suddenly, you see a flash in the window. You hesitate. A cold, dead weight drops into your stomach, and knots form inside as images of Sam's face flash in the front of your mind. This wasn't right. _You weren't supposed to be here, doing this._

"Pull yourself together." You hear yourself mutter, and walk out of the bathroom. Brett was such a distraction.


	7. Chapter 7 - Valentine's Day

AN: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I promised you something new…and I finished just in time for Valentine's Day. I worked really hard on this so I hope you enjoy it! (By the way, this starts RIGHT after chapter 6 ends)

Chapter 7:

"Wait!" Brett calls, and walks towards you quickly, closing the distance between the both of you. You lean against the doorframe, pulling your towel tighter against your chilling skin, and sigh. "What do you want?" you ask hesitantly. Eyes apologetic, Brett takes a few slow steps towards you, then like a switch flicked on, hastily places a hand on your cheek. Trailing his fingers across your cheek. He drops his lips to your ear, and whispers, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He was standing so close. You could taste the musky scent of cologne hanging off his clothes, and the fresh mint in his breath. It was making you feel a bit lightheaded and woozy. _When was the last time we had a moment like this?_

You can hardly feel his hot breath against your cheek. Your heartbeat drums in your ears. Every single beat. You could hear it pulsing and beating and thrumming beneath your chest. As Brett drags his hand deliberately along your thigh, your breath hitches, and a series of breathy moans all but tumble out of your mouth.

Abruptly, his hand stops just underneath your towel. You squirm, signaling for him to continue. _Go on, your eyes scream._

But he doesn't. Instead, his lips brush yours as the world fell away. It was slow, and soft, and comforting beyond words. His hands rest below your ears, just upon your jaw, as his thumbs stroke your cheek as your breathing mingles together. You run your fingers along his back, drawing him closer until all you could feel was his chest, flush against yours, and his heart, beating in time with yours. Every touch was like a jolt of electricity down your spine. "Alex," Brett breathes. All you could think of were his lips, and the hands setting you on fire as you leaned in for a second kiss. "Brett," you murmur into his ear, "let's go to my room..."

The two of you spend the night together under the covers, making sweet love.

You wake the next morning in bliss, stretching out lazily like a cat. Without a doubt, you know you have slept way too long. You could just hear the afternoon traffic commotion outside your window. Jace would have probably reprimanded you for wasting the day away, but in your heart, you are content. You just spent one of your greatest nights with Brett.

AN: I KNOW IT WAS REALLY SHORT, BUT I WILL UPDATE AGAIN IN A WEEK WITH A LONGER CHAPTER THIS TIME, WITH CHOICES. I hope you liked this!


End file.
